Anniversary
by Lexus Cl141
Summary: It's been a year now since the day at the Inn, when they got a mission to deliver a package for some rich guy, but was never completed. This is a sequel of Lockdown.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy! It's great to be back and writing again. Well like I promise, this a new story about Natsu and Lucy. This is kind of a sequel of _Lockdown. _So I hope you guy like it, and again; I'm really sorry for any wrong spellings or grammars that I have committed.

* * *

It's already been a year since the mission on delivering a packed for some rich guy (that was never completed. The guild had to send 2 other mages to finish the mission. You guys know why. ^,^) They both caused quite a commotion at the guild when they both came through the doors, holding hand and all lovey-dovey and stuff. Everyone at the guild was so happy to hear the news about them. Mirajane even said in a joyful tone. "Oh! That's so wonderful you two; we should through a party to celebrate." But no one was more happier and more ecstatic than Juvia. "Oh! Lucy! Juvia is so happy for you and Natsu! Now Juvia has Gray all to herself." They partied and celebrated all night long, excepted for Natsu and Lucy, who slipped out of the party a little early to have a little party of their own.

The guild members all know that it was a matter of time before Natsu and Lucy would end up together someday, who knew that it would take those long. And those are as closes can be, sure they had their up's and down's. Some occasional fights here and there, but still. Their love is still stronger than ever. And now they finally reached 1 year together, and in just a few days. It will officially be their 1st Anniversary.

* * *

At Lucy's apartment. . .

"Ahh. . Ahh. . Oh.. Na. .Na. .tsu. .Hah. .Hah!" groan Lucy in pleasure, as she is on her knees and hands, as Natsu pumps away from the back.

"Oh! Fuck. . Ahh. . Lucy you're so good. . .Ahh! Ahh!" Moaned Natsu in so much pleaser.

"Oh! Natsu! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Oh! God! Oh! Fuck! Hah. .Hah. .Hah. .! ! Tha-That's it . .Hah. ! Hah. !"

The fire-mage than pick up the spirit-mage and pleased her into a sitting position. As he then plays with her amazing white and creamy breasts. "Oh! Fuck! Ahhh. .! Lucy. .I-I-I think I'm going to cum."

"Then. . Then cum Natsu. . Cum all over my pussy. Ahh. . Ahh. .Ahh"

"Here. .Here I go. .Lucy. . . Ahhhhh! !" he said as he climaxed all over her insides. Hot sticky cum came dripping out. As they both rested in their sex position.

"Oh! God Natsu. . That was so amazing" said the spirit-mage, breathing heavily.

"I know. . That was so good, Luce." Said the fire-mage as he then got Lucy off his huge manhood, and placed her down on the bed to rest properly while he gets a towel to wipe the remaining cum off of him, and the spirit-mage. As he then crawled into bed, next to his really sexy and an amazing lover girlfriend. They felt so safe and complete in each other's arms.

"Hey, Natsu. . A few day from now is going to be are 1 year anniversary so being a being together." She said as she lay on top of his chest.

"Oh! Your right! Advance 1 year anniversary Luce." He said as he kissed her on the head with his arm wrapped around her.

"Advance anniversary to you too Natsu." She said gleefully.

"So, what do want for our anniversary my sweet Luce?"

"Anything?"

"Anything. You name it."

"Well. . There is one thing. ."

"What is it?"

"I want you to take out on a proper date."

"Wha. .?"

**To Be Continued. .**

* * *

Sorry Guys. I'm starting get writers block, just give me a few days to think of a new story. Leave me you comments please. I really love reading your comments.


	2. Any Suggestion?

Hey guy! Sorry it toke me so long to post Anniversary. I have to attend my class and take a quiz. Yes, I am still a student, but anyway I give you chapter 2 of anniversary. _**"Any Suggestions?" **_I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Natsu is sitting by the bar in a serious funk. His head was laying down on the table, as his mind was deep in thought.

"Hey Natsu, Why do you look so down today?" questioned, a beautiful sliver haired-mage as she approaches the young sulking fire-mage.

"Oh! It's me and Lucy's 1 year anniversary in a few days" said the fire-mage as he then sat up straight, to meet her in the eye.

"OH! THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS NATSU! So what are you planning to do then? "

"Probably nothing I'm guessing." Said a masculine young man, without a shirt on. As he sat across the two mages.

"What was that! ICE FOR BRAINS!" hissed Natsu

"You heard me HOT HEAD! I bet Lucy will be the one to plan our entire date! And she had her fun, you'll just end up fucking her mind out when you're both alone in a room."

"Well at least I'm GOOD AT IT! Unlike you! ALL YOU KNOW IS HOW TO STRIP! I BET YOU CAN EVEN SATISFY JUVIA, WITH LIITLE PACKAGE GOT!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU NO GOOD SEX ADDICT!"

"SEX ADDICT!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT PERVERT!"

"BETTER A PERVET THAN A FAG LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

They were both up each other's throats. They're heads pressed together, as Gray grabs Natsu's scarf.

"Boys. . Boys. . Settle down." Said Mirajane, trying to calm the mages down. "Natsu, shouldn't you start thinking of ideas on what to do on you anniversary."

"Oh. . You're right Mira, I can waste my time fighting this loser." Natsu said as he releases Gray's grip. And sat back on the table.

"Oh! Mira, what am I going to do? Lucy will never forgive me if I don't make an effort on are anniversary."

"What is all this commotion about Natsu?" said another beautiful young maiden mage, with scarlet red hair, as she wore a coat of armor. As a blue cat with wings followed her.

"Oh! Hey, Erza, Happy" Said Natsu as he turned to face her.

"Natsu, here is planning a special date for Lucy on their anniversary" said Mirajane gleefully.

"Has it been a year already? My, my how time flies. So what do you got so far?" Questioned Erza.

"Well that's just it. He hasn't come up with anything yet." Said Gray

"Oh! I see."

"Well Natsu is not much of a romantic guy in the first place." Said Happy as he flow and sat on his head.

"OH, MAN! If I don't think of something quick, Lucy will never forgive me. You guys got too help in planning our Anniversary Date. Please I'm begging you guys."

"Okay, Natsu will help you, it is your anniversary, it has to be very special." Erza said in a cool like manner.

"AYE! Well make a night that Lucy will never forget." Said Happy enthusiastically.

"Oh! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." Said Natsu, filled with glee.

So all of them, Happy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane and Natsu went to the second floor of the guild to discuss a plan on what to do for Natsu and Lucy's anniversary. (Yes, the second floor is open.)

"Alright, first thing we need to do is to think of is what are Lucy's favorite things." Said Mirajane.

"Well, we all know that Lucy is a simple girl." Said Erza

"Yeah! But she also love beautiful things, like clothes and stuff like that." Said Gray in a rebuttal.

"So it should be a romantic dinner. Where Lucy gets to dress up in a beautiful dress." Said Mirajane.

"That's perfect Mira." Said Gray.

"Yes, I most agree with that plan." Said Erza

"AYE Sir!"

"What do you think Natsu?" said Erza.

"Well, it's a great plan you guys. But. ."

"But what Natsu?" Said Happy.

"Well you see, you guys are right that Lucy's a simple girl but also love beautiful things. But I don't think she'll like that idea."

"Oh? And how so?" Questioned Ezra.

"Well, if she wanted all those beautiful things then she should have left home. She went back to her place, she could have stayed and married some perverted rich dude, and have more beautiful things. But she didn't, she gave it all up just to be with us. To be with me. So if I do that, well, it will just remind her on how she had to leave, and not visit her mom's grave any more. She'll be sad, and I never want to see her that way ever. Especially on our anniversary."

"Wow! Natsu, I didn't know you could think that way." Said Happy.

"Yeah! Me too." Said Erza

"It's kinda shocking actually." Said Gray.

"Let that how I feel. So get use to it." Hissed Natsu.

"Well what do you think we should do then, Natsu." Questioned Mirajane.

Natsu then paused for a moment to think. And at that moment he remembered something that he did for Lucy one, before they were even together.

"I got it! I know what were going to do." Natsu said excitingly.

"What?"

**To Be Continued. . .**

* * *

Yes! Another chapter done! Stay tuned for the next one. Please leave me some comments and suggestions, I would really love to read them.


End file.
